


Belonging

by OddmentsandTweaks



Series: A Treasured Collection [3]
Category: Night at the Museum (2006 2009)
Genre: Ahk can really sing a lullaby, Ahkmenrah is good with babies, Baby cuddles, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Larry has a sense of decorum, Museum as a family, Sacagawea worries, Teddy is really sweet, parental angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddmentsandTweaks/pseuds/OddmentsandTweaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you can't get an unhappy baby to stop crying, who are you going to call?</p>
<p>A story in which Jean-Baptiste is having a bad night, Sacagawea can't seem to fix it, Teddy looks after her and Ahk is wondering where he fits in with all of this. </p>
<p>This chapter has been very kindly Beta’d by Reidluver-Thank you so much!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belonging

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you so much for the comments and kudos on this series so far! Here’s the next instalment! 
> 
> A quick note, every time a character speaks in italics in these stories it means they are speaking their own native language (this includes the last chapter with Attila too!). This is because I am a horribly lazy writer who doesn’t have the will power to look up Ancient Egyptian or Shoshone (or Hunnic). Sorry :(

It had been a long night. And it was only 9pm.

Something was wrong with Jean-Baptiste.

He had been crying for four hours solid. Sacagawea was almost at the end of her rope. Nothing had worked. Nothing at all. He had never been like this on the trek with Lewis and Clarke. He was usually so good tempered.

Nothing she did worked; singing, cuddling, tickling, wrapping him up warm, or stripping him down to cool him. It wasn’t as if he needed changing or feeding. Though, like all the exhibits, he could eat if he wanted too. She’d even tried that. Nothing.

Teddy had cuddled him and taken him for a ride to see if that would sooth him. Nothing.

Lewis and Clarke had tried their campfire songs and the jig they used to entertain him with on the long nights. Nothing.

More and more people came offering to try to help with the screaming child. The miniatures heard the wailing (it was louder for them of course) and drove up to see what the matter was. Attila and even Ragnar the Viking lord came to see what was wrong. Anna, Sacagawea’s friend from the Holland exhibit, had been with her a while, making tea to try and settle everyone’s nerves.

Everyone tried to help.

Attila’s raspberries, Jed and Octavius’s mock dueling and car driving, Anna’s lilting Dutch voice, Ragnar’s battle cry to startle the baby silent (to which he earned disapproving looks, especially from Anna) and  even Larry’s ‘Nick tricks’ did nothing.

Jean-Baptiste continued to howl.

Sacagawea was about ready to scream herself. Never had she wanted her own mother so much. She would know what to do. Sac was terrified Jean-Baptiste was going to really hurt himself; that there was something terribly, terribly wrong with her son.

She turned to Teddy, tears welling in her desperate eyes. “I don’t know what to do, my bear. What if he’s dying and I am doing nothing to ease him?”

“You’ve done everything my love, maybe it’s the colic? Sometimes little ones just have to scream.”

“But for so long! This is not right. It doesn’t feel right. What if the magic is too much? What if he is too small?” Her tears began to flow now as Teddy wrapped his arms around her. “I can’t lose him again.”

Jed and Octavius, eyes full of the sight of desperate Sacagawea and ears ringing with the deafening cries took matters into their own hands.

***

“Ahk! Ahkmenrah!” yelled Jed as they drove in search of him, tyres screeching as the cowboy enacted his own version of ‘pedal to the metal’. It was all Octavius could do to just hang on. Jed was clearly worried. They all were.

“My Pharaoh!” Octavius called, hoping to summon their friend. Ahkmenrah had been fascinated by the new, temporary Greek philosophy exhibition. Ahkmenrah had mentioned his intention of speaking to the busts, interested in their ideas.

“AHKMENRAH!” For a man of such a stature as Jed he sure could holler.

Ahk came hurtling out of the temporary exhibit rooms, skidding to a halt in front of them.

“What?! What is it?!” Eyes darting over both of them, looking for any obvious problem.

 “There’s sumthin’ up with Sac’s boy! Won’ stop crying and howling and wailing like a skinned cat. He’s busted up good!”

“Busted?” Ahk looked to Octavius for more coherence, what the matter was though, it wasn’t good.

“The child may be unwell. He’s been screaming since sunset and we cannot persuade him to stop.”

“Unwell?” Fear blossomed in Ahk’s belly.

“Yeah, Sac thinks it might funky magic. I don’t know but he won’ stop an’ its driving everyone crazy especially her. I can’t hear right no more.”

“Where are they now?”

“Larry’s office.”

“Meet me there.” Ahk started running, using his now well developed sense of museum geography. He took the back stairs to his room, grabbed the tablet, then darted off for the hub of the chaos.

Ahk arrived into a frankly horrible scene. Everyone looked worn out and worried. Sac held a shrieking Jean-Baptiste to her whilst Teddy sat with an arm round her. It was obvious she’d been crying. Ahk felt his heart clench.

“What may I do to help?

“Is there something wrong with the magic? Please, Ahkmenrah, what is wrong with my child? He won’t stop. No matter what we try. Nothing soothes him! I fear he may be dying, his body too small for your magic.”

“That cannot be true, our friends in the dioramas are much smaller.” Ahk cast his eyes over the tablet. Nothing seems to be amiss. _“Isis, mother of Horus, hear my prayer grant your blessing of protection and peace unto this child and heal any pain they suffer.”_

The tablet glowed.

Jean-Baptiste continued wailing.

Nothing had changed.

Sac closed her eyes in despair, “Please, just take him.” At the look on Sac’s face Ahk could not refuse. After quickly removing his crown and collar he took the howling babe. Jean-Baptiste initially screamed harder, beating his little fists against Ahk’s chest.

Ahk stood immediately, swaying and murmuring in his native tongue, hoping to sooth the child and give Sac some much needed peace. As he began to hum the child began to quieten. Encouraged he began to sing, ignoring the crowd in the room the old lullaby bloomed on his lips once again. It had worked before after all. Jean-Baptiste eased from his high pitched wailing to a dull whimpering. Ahk continued to sing.

The others watched fascinated, hardly daring to breathe.

By the time he finished his song, Jean-Baptiste was asleep.

Ahk looked up to find the whole room looking at him in wonder.

His eyes found Sacagawea. “I think he just needed the right song,” he whispered with a smile.

Sac’s gaze was nothing short of adoration. “I can’t believe you did it.” She kissed him gently on the cheek. “You’re a natural with him.”

Ahk moved to hand the baby back.

“No! Please, keep him a while, he needs to sleep and I fear he will only wail once again in my arms. You—” (she swallowed her sob) “have a way with him, please Ahk, take him a while and let him sleep.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course, I trust you completely, _brother of my heart._ ” 

Ahk couldn’t help the glow that began to warm his chest. People had loved him in his short life yes; he had known respect, friendship and fear, but it was all obligatory. All enforced because he was Pharaoh.

This trust, this faith in him, was given freely. He would not shirk it.

“Then it would be my honour to do so. I shall return him to you before sunrise.” Ahk bowed his head carefully, first to Sac, then Teddy since he had become an adoptive father to Jean-Baptiste, and then the rest of the room.

With that he left them, heading for the quieter spaces of the museum, still humming the lullaby sounding of sun, dunes and far off gods.  

***    

 “Well.”

“You weren’t kidding about Ahk being good with him were you?” Larry was rather impressed.  

“No,” Sac agreed, “he is very good with Jean-Baptiste. I must learn the song he sang. Maybe it will help calm him in future.”

“That sounds like a fine plan, my dear.”

“How did that work though?” wondered Clarke, “I mean we all tried to help, but—”

“Maybe it was the magic. The tablet did glow after all.”

“Yeah, but JB didn’t stop hollering. It was only when King Tut took him.”

“I wonder . . .” Sac paused. “I mean it may be that the magic Ahk wove took a slower path to him but maybe . . .”

“Go on, my dear.”

“I wonder if it is due to the fact Ahkmenrah was the first person Jean-Baptiste saw upon awakening.”

“Y’mean like a duckling on its mamma?”

“It may be possible.”

Teddy saw the look in her eyes and leapt to the defense. “I’m sure that is not truly the case my dear. Jean-Baptiste was crying when our Pharaoh first brought him to you. I believe it may be the lullaby he sings. Nicholas said it was that which calmed him that first time. Do you remember?”

“Yes. Yes it must be that.” She sounded thoroughly unconvinced.

Larry, sensing where this was going, caught everyone else’s eye and motioned for them to leave to give Teddy and Sacagawea a moment. For once, everyone (even Ragnar and Attila) realised discretion as the better part of valour.

The rest of the exhibits left quietly. Teddy and Sac didn’t notice.

Teddy spoke gently again. “You are a good mother my love, you’ve not been superseded. It is you he demands nine times out of ten.” 

It never failed to surprise Sac how well Teddy could read her. He’d gotten straight to the heart of the matter.

“I can’t help but fear it. I was not the one to find him. I should have known, a mother’s instinct. I should have sought him.” Tears began to slip past her dark lashes.

“My beautiful, brave Sacagawea, there was no way we could have known. It was a most fortuitous chance find by the boys. They certainly had not intended to find him. You could not have known. There were no known plans to return him to you. Lawrence didn’t even know. You cannot blame yourself for that.”

He stared directly into her eyes. “You are his mother, Sacagawea. That cannot, will not, ever change and he loves you unconditionally. Sometimes children just need a change of pace or voice. He will appreciate you all the more on his return.”

Sac took all his words, pulled them inside herself to quiet her rabbit heart, and breathed deeply in an attempt to ease her storm.

She gazed into the blue wells she knew so well now, calm and bright like a lake on a summer’s day. The sincerity in that stare stilled her; the utter faith he had in his words—in her—was astounding.

“I love you, my bear.”

Teddy felt the breath catch in his throat.

“I—I . . .” While the words wouldn’t come, his eyes shone with joy. The woman he adored, loved wholeheartedly and truly loved him back, had put it into words clear as day when before he could only hope of mutual affection. It was beyond everything he had dared to dream of.

She kissed him, claiming those wordless lips.

They stayed like that for a long time, wrapped in each other’s arms.

“I love you too my dear, more than I may ever fully say. I love you and Jean-Baptiste as though he were my own. I will do all I can to ensure you are both always happy.”

“You already do.”

 ***

Ahkmenrah, fourth king of a fourth king and apparent favourite pillow of one Jean-Baptiste, was making his way around the quieter corridors of the museum. He was still humming, still wondering exactly how it was that he could provide such assured comfort to a child.

A child that was not his, never could be his, born thousands of years after his death and yet. Ahk couldn’t help the longing that had begun to yawn in the pit of his belly. He’d been unwed upon his unexpected death. The advisors were still seeking suitable matches for the ruling Pharaoh.

He needed an heir of course to block his ever-scheming brother and secure his own line. Ahkmenrah wished he’d just had him killed rather than exiled. It would have saved a lot of problems. But no, he had been merciful. And even with the consequences he found himself still willing to forgive most often as not.

Teddy had taken him aside a few days after his release from his tomb and apologized completely and utterly for his part in keeping the Pharaoh locked up. Ahk was astonished at the gesture, that a man like Teddy was so willing to acknowledge his faults. They had talked and Ahkmenrah could not find it in his heart to be angry with the man. He truly thought he was protecting the museum and Ahk couldn’t begrudge him that sense of duty. He may have once been the same.

But now, with Jean-Baptiste with them, Ahk found himself thinking on the past. About how short his life had been and how much he had wanted to achieve. He wished he’d had the opportunity to be a father, to raise a life to be good and strong and wise. Well. He took his blessings where he could. If Sacagawea was willing to trust him with her child then he would honour that trust with his life.

_“Well my little friend, where shall we head to tonight? I think the Ocean Life Hall would be too loud for you and the butterflies may land on you. I’d rather you stayed asleep,”_ he said in his native language. It was wonderful really to be able to. Mindful as he was that the others couldn’t understand him, he had determined to speak only English in company. It was only fair.

It was his duty as Pharaoh to understand what was going on in the museum. It was not the kingdom he was entrusted to rule nor did he really seek to rule it, but he liked to ensure all was well within its walls. It was his magic after all that gave them life. It was his responsibility to make sure that it worked. Though he did miss his own people sometimes, missed his mother tongue—missed his actual mother if he was truly honest with himself. He stomped on that stray emotion. That would not help him now. He couldn’t remedy the situation no matter how much he wanted to. Instead he’d use the opportunities presented.

Right now he was in charge of a little life and he was not about to fail in his duty. He needed to keep Jean-Baptiste asleep for as long as possible. And if that meant he got to speak his own tongue for a while to lull the child then alls to the better. He would make the best of it.

_“Actually little jewel, I know somewhere we can go that no one will bother us and I need to make some introductions too. Shall we go?”_

Jean-Baptiste snuffled in his sleep, trying to burrow deeper into Ahk’s chest.

“ _I shall take that as a yes_.”

Ahk cuddled Jean-Baptiste closer and headed up the back staircase, walking straight for the Hall of African Mammals.    

As soon as he stepped inside, Nala the lioness  (as named by Nicky who’d promised to show Ahk the story it came from as soon as he could) padded over to Ahk, looking for her customary ear scratch. Ahk shifted his stance and very, _very_ carefully maneuvered Jean-Baptiste into laying flush against his chest so the baby rested securely in the crook of his left arm.

Ahk beamed at the fact that he’d managed that without waking the babe. Now he had a hand free. He dutifully scratched his friend’s ears, then under her throat just as he knew she liked. Theirs might have been an unusual friendship but it worked and no one questioned why on occasion Ahk was followed around by a rather large lioness. 

As it was, they had bonded on one of the first few evenings he was freed. When the crowds became overwhelming he’d retreated to the Hall of African Mammals. He calmly introduced himself, in Egyptian and English to all of the animals. He wasn’t entirely sure why that had worked. Granted, he’d always gotten on with animals back home and these beasts had at least been around people for over 50 years, but he was astonished originally at their willingness to trust him. He reasoned they, at some level, were aware he was the reason for the magic and it would go ill for them if they were to hurt him.

What it had taken him weeks to realise was that he was the only person to walk into their room without fear. He was a leader and they respected him as another head of a pride.  

“Greetings, all of you.” Ahk was using his best Pharaoh voice, commanding all attention. “I bring to you a friend. The child in my arms is the child of Sacagawea. I will not allow any harm to come to him. He is the cub of my pride and is to be protected at all costs. Should any of you find him in the future, care for him like he was your own and send for one of our two-legged pride. If any of you harm him I will destroy you all. I will take all life from you. Do you understand me?”

The animals, held still by his words, lowered their heads in acquiescence.

“I am glad. Thank you my friends.”

Nala licked his hand. He scratched her ears once more, then lowered himself to show Nala the baby properly. _“This, little jewel is Nala, one of my very good friends. She is a fierce female of her family, just like your mother.”_ Nala sniffed the sleeping child then licked Ahk’s face affectionately. He smiled. “I love you, too.”

He took the baby around the rest of the room, introducing Jean-Baptiste to the rest of the room’s inhabitants. All were gracious with the baby, taking Ahk’s threat seriously and their pleasure for seeing healthy young of any species after so long did much to override any hunting instincts.

As it was, they mainly had a problem with night guards, since they were the ones who locked them up all the time. Though, with Ahk’s presence, Larry was slowly beginning to befriend them.

Ahk bid farewell to the mammals and continued to walk around the museum, talking to the baby as though he were a dear and trusted friend.

_“You’re a very lucky child, little jewel. This place will be the only home you know and you are blessed with many people who love you. Sacagawea, your mother, is one of the kindest, bravest people I know, full of such a strength of spirit I am amazed I cannot see her Ka glowing in her chest.”_

_“And the man whom one day you will call father is one of the best men this land we reside in has to offer. He is a leader full of compassion, skills and common sense; kind and gentle in deed but ferocious in defense of his people. You are blessed to call them yours. And you have a great many others who would swear all and any allegiance to you; great explorers, conquerors, generals and pioneers. You will never question your home little one and you will never question your place in it, nor the love people hold for you.”_

_“I envy you Jean-Baptiste.”_ Ahk paused, considering how much impact this little life had had on him. _“But know this—I will always care for you. I swear to you a solemn vow as Pharaoh of Egypt that I will always fight for you, care for you and love you as though you were my own.”_  

Ahkmenrah was actually a little surprised at his words and how much he meant them. The baby in his arms turned out to have more hold over his heart than he could have ever imagined.

This place was a home from home. Bit by bit he was beginning to feel a part of this group of people, this family. He hoped eventually he would truly earn his place amongst them.

_“Time to head back, little jewel. Your mother will be wondering where you are.”_

_***_

Sacagawea sat a long time with Teddy. She was calmer now; the relief of finding that her child wasn’t ill and wasn’t at risk of leaving her a second time had rendered her almost speechless. She was grateful of the support of her bear, Teddy, stalwart and practical in the face of her fear. He eased her spirit like no one else could. That he was kind and gracious above all else had rendered her heart to him.

She let her mind wander, peaceful as it was now, leaning into Teddy. There was no more need for words. They just enjoyed the presence of each other.

She thought about Ahkmenrah, how well he’d handled her son, how she really owed him a great debt since it was he who discovered Jean-Baptiste on his arrival eve. She thought about how natural he looked with her boy and felt a sharp pang. She realised with a jolt she had no idea if he had been married before his death, if he too knew the loss of a child like her. He had never said as much but in the eight weeks she had known the Pharaoh it was clear he had a very good mask to hide his feelings behind. The way he was with her boy, she could believe he had been a father himself.

Sacagawea considered, she would find out about Ahk once and for all. It was clear there were a lot of parents in the museum without their children. If she had been gifted her son back it seemed only right that she should share her good fortune with others. Once she could convince herself that every time he was out of her sight it would not be the last time that is.

“It is getting late my dear, should we locate our Pharaoh?”

“No, he will be here. Give him a little longer.”

“As you wish.”

She rested her head against Teddy’s shoulder, drawing peace and courage from his warmth. She needed to speak to Ahk.

True to Sac’s prediction, Ahkmenrah returned with a sound asleep Jean-Baptiste in his arms a few minutes later. Sac took a moment to read the pharaoh. Ahk looked more at ease than usual, his eyes soft when gazing at the little life in his arms.

Sac turned to Teddy. “Will you give us a moment, my bear?”

Teddy looked between the two of them. He could almost see the words that needed to be said. “Of course, my dear. I shall take my leave. Thank you again Ahkmenrah for looking after him tonight.”

“It was my pleasure.” He meant it, too.

With Teddy gone, Sac smiled at Ahk but made no move to take Jean-Baptiste back.

“You’re very good with him. I can’t thank you enough.”

“There’s no need. I am just glad I could help.”

“There is all the need. You found him when I did not, you rescued him when I did not think to search.”

“It was only happy chance, I swear to you. I had no idea until I looked beneath the sheet and thank Ra I did.”

“And all the ancestors,” she agreed.

“He is your son, Sacagawea,” Ahk assured her, guessing where a problem may lie. In truth it had been bothering him since the second night of his discovery. “I never meant to rob you of that first meeting. For that I am sorry.”

“That is madness talking. You saved him. If you had not taken him when you did, had not taken him to Larry—”

“NO! I would never leave him—anyone—like that; alone, trapped with no one to heed your cries.” And there it was, at least part of the why Ahk already cared so deeply for the child. “No one should ever suffer that, no one. Not ever. I couldn’t have left him.”

“Of course you couldn’t. I understand and he loves you for it. As do I.”

Ahk looked up at her, surprised. “You gave me my baby back,” she continued. “I will forever be indebted to you.”

“No, Sac—”

“Let me finish. He was lost to me for so long and you returned him to me. And I accept now that he may also find comfort in his savior. You rescued him when no one else was there. I have not the words to tell you how grateful I am and how sorry I am that you suffered so much these long years.”

His eyes darkened with resolve. “I will never let it happen to another soul.”

“I know you won’t. You are too noble. But tell me, Ahk, the way you are with him, were you . . . did you ever know the joy of parenthood for yourself?”

Ahk was shocked. She thought he was good enough to have been a parent?!

“No, no. I never . . .” He found himself struggling for the words, admit his lament. “I wasn’t married before. I had no chance to experience the joy of children. I wanted to though. I hoped for many in my life but it was not fated to be.”

“I think you would have made a wonderful father.”

“I-I . . .” The look on his face said it all.

She stepped closer, wrapped her arms carefully about him and her son, and kissed him gently on the cheek. Ahk had to swallow hard to keep his emotions in check.

“But I think you will make an excellent uncle,” Sac said.

“What?” He looked utterly dumbfounded.

“Would you consider Jean-Baptiste as a nephew? A child you will love and help raise?”

“Beyond anything.” Ahk answered immediately, sure as the pyramids themselves.

“Then it is settled.”

Ahk could only nod now, eyes swimming at the acceptance, at the love and trust in those words. He would cherish this moment even on the darkest nights.

Sac hugged him again. “Welcome to the family, brother of my heart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of a longer one this time! Jean-Baptiste has a softening effect on lots of people it seems! I hope you all enjoyed it, please let me know what you think!


End file.
